Daisuke Shiraji
Raiden Unohana '''(卯ノ花雷電, Unohana Raiden) is the head of the Unohana Clan as well as the Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and the third president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute . He is also the founder of the Genesis Project; he works on it along with his lieutenant Nami Kobayashi, Kisuke Urahara , and an anonymous previous member of the Gotei 13 that lives outside the Seretei . His lieutenant is also his cousin and working partner since they started working for the Gotei 13. Appearance Raiden is a slender, tall, young looking man with pale skin, midnight blue eyes, and long black hair; he also has a tragus piercing on his left ear. Raiden wears a sleeveless captain's haori on top of his standard Shinigami uniform. Personality Even though he is royal in blood and has always been surrounded by people like him Raiden is very laid back and has impressively good sense of humor. He is very humble and highly dislikes to be treated any different than any other Shinigami, this includes when people use the honorific -sama after his name. History Before becoming a Shinigami Raiden Unohana grew up in the Unohana Manor in the Seretei, with his very close childhood friend Ayane Kuroko and his cousin Nami Kobayashi. He spent some very happy years there until after an incident where his mother died tragically when he decided to attend the Shin’o Academy. Immediately after entering the academy Raiden became friend with Nanashi, a girl from Zaraki, the 80th District of the North Alley of Rukongai, they remained excellent friends until his early graduation. After graduation from the academy Raiden received an invitation from the Kidou Corps Commander and joined the Kidou Corps in order to put to work his excellent skills. Even though they offered him an immediate seat on the division he refused the special treatment and decided to experience everything from opening the Senkaimon to placing barriers and worked his way to the top. Powers and Abilities '''Shunpo Master: As a captain, Raiden is exceptionally good in the art of Shunpo. He has been known to be able to keep up with other Shunpo experts such as Kisuke Urahara. Immense Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the Twelfth Division Raiden possesses an incredibly strong spiritual power. Even while his Reiryoku has been limited to a 20% by the seal placed upon Shinigami passing through a Senkaimon its sheer strength is powerful enough to inflict fear on low level Hollows. During his battle in Hueco Mundo with the Espada Jasmine Viel Raiden requested the seal to be removed, the result was a blast of Reiatsu so strong it subjugated three of Jasmine’s four Fracciones to their knees. His Reiatsu is light-blue. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Due to his skills and previous positions in the Gotei 13 Raiden is perfectly capable of completely hiding his spiritual presence. ' Kidou Mastery': Since he started on the Shin’o Academy Raiden demonstrated a very stable control over his Reiryoku even better than that of many graduated students. Said control allowed him to be highly proficient on his ability with Kidou. He proved himself to be very proficient even during the first year of education and received close tutoring by his aunt Retsu Unohana who also trained him in Kaidou with which he is good enough to heal mild to severe non life threatening injuries. Shoukan no Jumon Shoukan no Jumon (償還の呪文, Redemption Incantations): Set of techniques Raiden developed after achieving Kidou mastery in order to avoid using his Zanpakuto Shikai. They are extremely powerful and performed with his Kidoujou which he can summon to battle whenever he wants. Two of the spells are forbidden within the Seretei. *'Saisho no Jumon, Benzaiten no Hasu' (最初の呪文、弁財天の蓮, First Incantation, Benzaiten's Lotus): Appearing as a giant lotus flower, surrounded by ten small wooden Torii Gates, this technique is capable of healing any injured person who is laying or standing on its center. The Torii Gates surrounding the lotus protect the person in the middle from incoming attacks and avoid the interruption of the healing process due to it's complexity. It restores Reiatsu and seals severe injuries. *'Daini no Jumon, Kiyohime' (第二の呪文、清姫, Second Incantation, Purity Princess): When activated a narrow invisible containment barrier is cast around the enemy. It's tight enough to prevent the trapped person from moving around. It is powerful enough to hold back high ranked Shinigami but could be broken by an experienced Captain. *'Daisan no Jumon, Shoushitsu Ryouiki' (第三の呪文、消失領域, Third Incantation, Vanishing Realm): Forbidden time and space Kidou that is able to get Raiden through dimensions avoiding the Dangai and into the Human World. It proved to be very efficient but also extremely powerful putting Raiden on a sleep that lasted three days the first time he used it. This one is only known to him and his cousin Nami Kobayashi. *'Daishi no Jumon, Aku Sodo, Hakai Kaen' (第四の呪文、悪騒動、破壊火炎, Fourth Incantation, Evil Uproar, Flame of Destruction): Using his Kidoujou Raiden stabs the ground with it and a fiery thin line forms a figure shaped like the Kidou Corps emblem that appears upon the ground containing the opponent on its center. After the command Hajimaru (始まる, Begin) a column of fire extending towards the sky engulfing the enemy in a hell of fire that obliterates anything it touches. This technique is also forbidden within the Seretei. *'Daigo no Jumon, Setsuri Sekai' (第五の呪文、摂理世界, Fifth Incantation, Providence World): Final technique of the Shoukan no Jumon set. It has never been used by Raiden because it sacrifices the self in a final act that turns anything within it into nothing, no matter how strong it is. It has only been seen at the end of Raiden's final battle with Ayane Kuroko when she uses Setsuri Sekai in an attempt to catch Raiden within it, he merely escapes it by using Shoushitsu Ryouiki at the right time and appearing five hundred meters away just outside the borders of the technique. Quotes *''Imperfection should not be feared, if anything embrace it because it's the only way you can teach yourself on how to live.'' *(To Ayane): I may not the the strongest of us all but I am the best at what I do. *(To Ayane): If you make me pull out my Zanpakuto then I shall write your name in my book. *(To Ayane): Everyone knows my name in the Seretei, because of how much I had to go through and my accomplishments, not because I betrayed those who trusted me. Today you shall die, night will finally close on you. I was hopping it wouldn't to come to this. Bankai... *''I seriously don't expect anyone to think that I am in any way like her.''